1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to window shade equipment and, more particularly, to an improved type of window shade track hook carrier.
2. PRIOR ART
Various types of window shade track hook carriers are known. See, for example, the carriers illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,890 and 4,557,310. Certain other carriers are shown in German Patent No. 1,270,759. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,362 deal, respectively, with rectractile awning equipment and folding door components. The carriers disclosed in the described patents do not uniformly slide or roll easily within their tracks. Improvement in that respect would be desireable. Moreover, none of such devices disclose hook carriers adapted for guiding, protecting, handling and receiving window shade cords. In many instances, window shade cords are left unprotected, tend to become dirty and frayed and present an unsightly appearance.
It would be desireable to provide an improved window shade hook carrier adapted to more easily slide or roll in a track while guiding and protecting a window shade cord against soilage and fraying and also preventing the cord from presenting an unsightly appearance.